Reign of Selenay
This is considered to be 'present day' Valdemar. Please note: This information was compiled by MerlynPrime, who has been adding to it as time allows. The notes, surrounded by asterisks (**), are his. You can find him on Facebook, or on Twitter (@JoshuaWMurcray). Works During the reign of Selenay the following works occur: * Exile's Valor * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Safe and Sound" * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Demon's Den" * Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Brock" * ''Take a Thief'' * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Another Successful Experimental" * ''Arrows of the Queen'' * Arrow's Flight * ''Arrow's Fall'' * By the Sword * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Vkandis' Own" * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Strength and Honor" * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Blue Heart" * ''Winds of Fate'' * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Horse of Air" * ''Winds of Change'' * ''Winds of Fury'' * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The School Up the Hill" * ''Storm Warning'' * ''Storm Rising'' * ''Storm Breaking'' * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Change of Heart" * Owlflight * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Dawn of Sorrows" * ''Owlsight'' * ''Owlknight'' * "A Perfect Day" * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Transmutation" * ''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey" Timeline 1376 AF Princess Selenay is crowned Queen of Valdemar at the age of twenty years old. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter Twenty) Alberich goes down to the Temple of the Lord of Light and meets the young boy, Kantis. Kantis acts and speaks like the incarnation of Sunlord Vkandis. He tells Alberich that one day he will meet Kantis’s daughter, "or should I say, my daughter who will be my Son." (''Exile's Honor'': Epilogue) Healer Lorrin is sent out to run a new House of Healing in the north of Valdemar. (Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Brock") Beginning of Winter Herald Elcarth is the Acting Dean of Herald’s Collegium. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Two) Midwinter Queen Selenay announces an Ice Festival. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Five) Herald Alberich invents an "ice war" for his students that turns into a sport called, Hurlee that is played on frozen bodies of water. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Seven) **Hypothesis: Alberich just invented hockey.** 1377 AF Herald Alberich hears that plans are in the works to play Hurlee on solid ground. He thinks that the next thing he knows they will probably play the game Companion-back. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Nine) Herald Kyril is the Seneschal’s Herald. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Eleven) Spring Prince Ancar of Hardorn is born to King Alessandar. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Three) Queen Selenay meets Prince Karathanelan of Rethwellan for the first time. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Twelve) Vernal Equinox The first public game of mounted Hurlee is played on Companion-back. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Thirteen) **''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Thirteen mentions that Prince Faramentha already has a son** Midsummer Queen Selenay throws a masquerade party to announce the end of her year of mourning for her dead father, King Sendar. Selenay is twenty or twenty-one years old. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Fourteen) Prince Karathanelan proposes marriage to Queen Selenay at the Midsummer Masquerade. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Fourteen) One Month Later Queen Selenay and Prince Karathanelan are married. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Sixteen) Queen Selenay realizes that she is pregnant. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Eighteen) Autumn Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Brock": Kerowyn's Ride is mentioned here. Since more recent songs are usually the first to be recalled, I'm assuming that Kerowyn's Ride is a somewhat new song. This places these events around the time Kerowyn is being instructed by Tarma. Herald Jors meets the Moonling Brock and his ever-faithful hunting dog, Rock. (Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Brock") Tamas, the infant son of a reclusive family of tanners dies, prompting an attack on Herald Jors. (Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Brock") 1378 AF Elspeth is born to Queen Selenay and Prince Karathanelan of Rethwellan. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Twenty-One) Beginning of Spring Prince Karathanelan of Rethwellan is killed by Weaponsmaster Herald Alberich when Prince Karathanelan tries to kidnap Queen Selenay. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Twenty-One) King Megrarthon Jadrevalyn of Rethwellan dies from heart failure when he receives news of Karathanelan's perfidy. (By the Sword: Chapter Nine and Chapter Ten; ''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Nineteen) Prince Faramentha becomes king of Rethwellan and sends for his brother, Prince Darenthallis. (By the Sword: Chapter Ten) Prince Darenthallis of Rethwellan leaves his training with Tarma to go back home and begin training to be Lord Martial. (By the Sword: Chapter Ten) **Discrepancy: By the Sword: Chapter Ten says this takes place two years after Prince Karathanelan and Queen Selenay are married.** Heraldic-trainee Mical, Chosen by Companion Eloran, is fifteen years old when he saves Queen Selenay’s life while fighting Prince Karathanelan. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Twenty) Heir-presumptive Elspeth is two months old. (''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Twenty-One) 1380 AF Prince Daren becomes Lord Martial for his brother King Faramentha of Rethwellan. 1381 AF Kris, son of Lord Peregrine, nephew of Lord Orthallen, is Chosen by Companion Tantris. He is twelve years old at this time. (Arrow's Flight) 1382 AF Skif is ten years old when he begins training with Bazie. 1383 AF Sherrill is Chosen by Companion Silkswift. **Hypothesis: She is thirteen years old** Nerissa is Chosen. **Hypothesis: She is thirteen years old** 1384 AF Jeri is Chosen. She is thirteen years old. (''Take a Thief'') 1385 AF Kerowyn meets and rescues Herald Eldan. Skif is Chosen by Companion Cymry. **Hypothesis: He is thirteen years old** Jeri was chosen six moons ago. **Hypothesis: Approximating it to be six months ago. Making her thirteen years old** 1386 AF Monarch's Own Herald Talamir is murdered. His Companion, Rolan, goes on a search for the next Queen’s Own that lasts two months. One Month Later Herald-in-training Kris, nephew of Lord Orthallen, becomes a full Herald. **Hypothesis: He is seventeen at this time** Herald-in-training Dirk graduates to full Herald. (Arrow's Flight: Kris mentions interning with Dirk. Their counselor is Herald Gerick.) **Hypothesis: Dirk is eighteen at the time** 1387 AF Talia from Sensholding is Chosen by Companion Rolan on her thirteenth birthday. Talia’s birthday is Midsummers Eve. Queen Selenay is thirty years old. Elspeth, daughter of Queen Selenay, is seven years old. Herald Elcarth has been Dean of Herald’s Collegium for decades. Herald Beltren, one of Herald Keren's yearmates, and his Companion are ambushed and pushed over a cliff. (''Arrows of the Queen'') **Hypothesis: Beltren is the same age as Keren** 1388 AF Talia turns fourteen. Herald-in-training Sherrill, Chosen by Companion Silkswift, becomes a full Herald. Herald-in-training Nerissa becomes a full Herald. Herald Beryl and Companion die. Herald Gerick and Companion die. (This is not the same Gerick as Kris and Dirk's internship counselor.) Herald Jadus and Companion die. 1390 AF Dean Elcarth admits under Truth Spell that he is fifty-seven. Herald Ylsa and her Companion Felara are killed by bandits. She was thirty-three years old. Herald Keren, Chosen by Companion Dantris, and Herald Sherrill become lifebonded after the death of Keren's previous lifebonded, Herald Ylsa. Talia is sixteen years old on Midsummer's Eve. Herald Keren is slightly more than twice Talia's age, which puts her around thirty-three years old. **Hypothesis: ''Exile's Valor'': Chapter Four says that Alberich thinks Keren is the same age as he is. It also says that Herald Ylsa was yearmates with Keren, putting her at about the same age** Herald-in-training Skif, Chosen by Companion Cymry, graduates to full Herald. **Hypothesis: He is eighteen at this time** 1392 AF Talia is seventeen years old when she becomes a Herald. (Talia mentions that it has been two years since she had been carried to her room after helping retrieve Ylsa's arrows. She also mentions that her birthing day is on Midsummer's Eve) Weaponsmaster Herald Alberich is in his mid-forties. Elspeth is thirteen years old when she is Chosen by Grove-born Companion Gwena. **Discrepancy: Talia is thirteen when she arrives at Collegium. Elspeth is seven. If Elspeth is fifteen (as ''The Valdemar Companion'' states) then it has been eight years that Talia has been in school. Since Elspeth’s birthday is in the spring I am placing her age at just turning thirteen years old.** Heralds Keren and Sherrill are senior Heralds and instructors at the Collegium. 1393 AF Herald Christa dies. Talia turns twenty years old on Midsummer's Eve. Herald-in-training Princess Elspeth is about fifteen years old. Prince Ancar of Hardorn kills his father, King Alessandar, and takes over the kingdom. Herald Kris is killed while trying to escape King Ancar of Hardorn. Queen's Own Herald Talia is captured by King Ancar and Hulda. Herald-in-training Elspeth and Herald Dirk manage to rescue Talia with the help of all the Companions. Herald-in-training Princess Elspeth kills Lord Orthallen when he attacks her and Talia. Queen's Own Herald Talia and her lifebonded, Herald Dirk, are married. Herald Elcarth retires as Dean of the Herald's Collegium and names Herald Teren his successor. 1395 AF Kerowyn has been Captain of the Skybolts for less than ten years. The town of Bolthaven sprang up around the winter quarters of the Skybolts. (By the Sword: Chapter Eighteen - Kerowyn mentions it has been ten years since she met Herald Eldan) Early Winter It is winter time when the Skybolts leave for Valdemar to fight Ancar. (By the Sword: Chapter Twenty) **Hypothesis: It is the beginning of the year, just after Midwinter** Kerowyn is forty-two years old. (By the Sword: Chapter Twenty-One - Kerowyn believes she is two or three years older than Selenay.) **Hypothesis: For continuity I am placing Kerowyn’s age as two years older than Selenay** Queen Selenay is forty years old. Ancar is beaten back again by the Valdemar army, Captain Kerowyn’s Skybolts, and the army of Rethwellan led by Lord-Martial Prince Daren of Rethwellan. (By the Sword places this two years after the rescue of Talia) Lord-Martial Prince Daren is Chosen by Companion Jasen. He also falls instantly in love with Queen Selenay of Valdemar. Captain Kerowyn of the Skybolts is Chosen by Companion Sayvil. **Hypothesis: Prince Daren and Queen Selenay are married within a month.** 1396 AF Early Fall Nine months to the day after the wedding of Queen Selenay and Prince Daren, Queen Selenay gives birth to twin babies, Lyra and Kris. Herald-in-training Princess Elspeth, Chosen by Grove-born Companion Gwena, graduates to full Herald. 1402 AF Summer Time It has been seven years since Prince Daren and Captain Kerowyn were Chosen. In lieu of a normal Herald Circuit, Elspeth is assigned to Herald Captain Kerowyn. (''Winds of Fate'': Chapter One) **Hypothesis: Elspeth received her Whites one week ago.** Elspeth is attacked in the salle. Her attacker turns out to be Herald Skif on orders from Herald-Captain Kerowyn for training purposes.(''Winds of Fate'': Chapter One) **Discrepancy: Winds of Fate: Chapter One states that Skif "had apprenticed himself to a thieving uncle, and when that worthy was caught, set up shop on his own." and that his could have suffered "death at the hands of a competitor, like his mother."** Alberich is instructing Queen Selenay in the lowest forms of fighting. (''Winds of Fate'': Chapter One) Companion Gwena mentions that the twins will be Chosen in a couple of years. **Hypothesis: The twins are almost seven years old** Elspeth mentions that Talia and Dirk have a son named Jemmie After her lesson, Elspeth heads to her potting shed where she is "attacked" once more by Skif. (''Winds of Fate'': Chapter One) Elspeth is attacked for real by an assassin, who is a follower of the Cold God. Elspeth kills the Cold Blade by slitting his throat with a piece of broken pottery. (''Winds of Fate'': Chapter One) **Hypothesis: Kerowyn mentions that the Cold Blades come from far South. She mentions that the Cold Blades have the ability, due to a magic spell, to be nearly invisible to sight or mind-probes. Could these Cold Blades be the descendants of Bey from the House of the Sleepgivers?** Darkwind mentions that he was a powerful Adept at the age of nineteen. **Hypothesis: He was nineteen when the Heartstone shattered and his mother died** Herald Griffon is the Lord Marshal's Herald. Elspeth is twenty-four years old. 1404 AF Herald-Mage Elspeth is twenty-six years old. **Chapter One, Companion Gwena almost called Vanyel’s aunt, "Sayvil," but quickly changed it to the proper "Savil." This alludes to the possibility that Companion Sayvil is the re-incarnation of Herald-Mage Savil** +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ WORK IN PROGRESS Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Healer’s Work" It has been several weeks since the power of the Heartstone was wrested from Mornelithe Falconsbane and was centered as a heartstone in the middle of Haven in Valdemar causing every Herald to suffer from a bad headache. Emperor Charliss is the nineteenth Emperor and lived to nearly two centuries. He ascended the throne of the Eastern Empire at the age of thirty. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 1405 AF Adept Herald-Mage Elspeth and Adept Mage Darkwind start a Mage's Collegium for training mages. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: Directions") +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ WORK IN PROGRESS Fourteen years before Owlflight Darian Firkin is born to Kullen and Daralie Firkin of Errold's Grove. Darian Firkins’ parents disappeared during a Mage Storm six months before Owlflight. During the Mage Storms…''Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Warp and Weft" Darian Firkin has been living with Wizard Justyn for six months. ''Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Bride's Task" Darian Firkin's Tale Owlflight Darian Firkin is fourteen years old. 1406 AF Snowfire and Nightwind are pledged to each other two years before ''Owlsight''. 1408 AF ''Owlsight'' Darian Firkin is now eighteen years old. Keisha Alder is eighteen years old. Shandi Alder is Chosen. 1409 AF Darian Firkin returns to Errold’s Grove, four days after Midsummer. This probably puts Darian Firkin and Keisha at nineteen years old. Twins Kelsie and Kavin Firkin are born to Kullen and Daralie Firkin. Ranie Firkin is born to Kullen and Daralie Firkin six years before ''Owlknight''. Tel Firkin is born to Kullen and Daralie Firkin two years before ''Owlknight''. 1415 or 1416 (?) ''Owlknight'' Kullen and Daralie Firkin have been missing for ten years. Nineteen Years Later Bard Jeriko journeys through the Northern lands. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Traveler's Guide to Valdemar & The Surrounding Kingdoms") One Year Later Bard Jeriko is fifty years old after the war with Hardorn and when he is commissioned by Queen Selenay to write a travel book. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Traveler's Guide to Valdemar & The Surrounding Kingdoms") Bard Jeriko mentions it has been more than three centuries since the battle involving Lavan Firestorm. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Traveler's Guide to Valdemar & The Surrounding Kingdoms") Bard Jeriko mentions that Prince Lothar of Ruvan allows prostitution and slavery along with Dark Magic and narcotics. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Traveler's Guide to Valdemar & The Surrounding Kingdoms") Bard Jeriko mentions that Queen Sursha is still Queen of Jkatha. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Traveler's Guide to Valdemar & The Surrounding Kingdoms") Housekeeper Gaytha is replaced by Seshel. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Traveler's Guide to Valdemar & The Surrounding Kingdoms") Tafri Tallyman is ten years old. Winter Tafri Tallyman is twelve years old when he is Chosen by Companion Andelayan. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: A Journey Begins") Seven Days Later Tafri and Andelayan arrive in Haven. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: On The Road") The Next Day Tafri meets sixteen year old Heraldic Trainee Adan. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: Directions") Adan mentions that Heraldic Trainee Lerek is fifteen years old. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: Directions") The Housekeeper for the Herald Collegium is named Seshel. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: Directions") Herald Teren has taken over as Dean of the Collegium. Adan mentions that the teachers of Mages Collegium are: old man from the Eastern Empire (could be Selenjay), the gryphons (Treyvan, Hydona and their twin children), a couple of Sunpriests from Karse (Karal is mentioned later as being one of them), some mage that used to be with Herald Kerowyn (later mentioned as Shoshonna), and Hawkbrother Darkwind. Tafri meets Dean Teren for the first time. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: Directions") Tafri meets Holly and her twin brother Hadrin who are from Hunsted. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: Directions") Four Years Later Early Spring Tafri meets Rojek who had just been Chosen at the age of thirteen by Companion Civera. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: Trying the Paces") Herald Chronicler Myste Willenger is also a History teacher at the Collegium. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: Trying the Paces") Herald Alberich is semi-retired as Weaponsmaster. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: Trying the Paces* Herald-Captain Kerowyn is Weaponsmaster. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: Trying the Paces") Hawkbrother Darkwind, Ambassador Karal, and White Winds Mage Shoshonna teach “Magic, or Fakery” class at the Mages Collegium for all students. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: Trying the Paces") One and a Half Years Later Midsummer Faire Season Herald Tafri has been out on his internship for six months with his counselor, Herald Jonaton. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: Journey’s End, and New Beginnings") Tafri and Jon ride into Michelham when they encounter a man who claims to be able to speak to the spirits to determine who is telling the truth. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: Journey’s End, and New Beginnings") Tafri reveals the man to be a fraud. (''The Valdemar Companion'': "A Herald’s Journey: Journey’s End, and New Beginnings") Category:History